


Il primo malanno

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/teatime.html">Tea Time, seconda edizione: 09. "Sono secoli che non prendo un malanno!"</a></p><p>– Padrone… state bene? – chiese, preoccupato.<br/>– Credo di aver preso un raffreddore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo malanno

La vita nella grande dimora dell’alchimista proseguiva tranquilla da un bel po’: il padrone di casa si divertiva a creare bambole vive sempre diverse, che alimentavano al tempo stesso il suo patrimonio e la sua creatività; il Pagliaccio faceva per lui le commissioni e gestiva la casa, aiutandolo, per quel che poteva, nel suo lavoro.

Era arrivato l’autunno e il bel giardino che era appartenuto alla Principessa Gwyneth smise gli abiti vivaci della primavera per quelli caldi e maestosi dell’autunno: il Pagliaccio si incantava, di tanto in tanto, a seguire il dondolio delle foglie secche dei rampicanti o degli alberi, si divertiva ad ammonticchiare il fogliame bruno, rosso e giallo in mucchi e, con l’avanzare del cattivo tempo, iniziò ad allestire qua e là delle piccole mangiatoie per gli uccellini. Nonostante non potesse ammalarsi, anche lui era vittima del freddo incalzante e l’alchimista gli regalò abiti pesanti per non vederlo battere i denti quando tornava dal giardino, anche se le guance rosse e gli occhi brillanti con cui la bambola si presentava alla porta del suo studio erano una novità che trovava assolutamente adorabile.

Solo che un giorno, mentre gli portava il tè, il Pagliaccio notò che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel suo padrone: l’alchimista si fregava gli occhi rossi, tirava su col naso e tossiva di continuo, pur senza smettere di sistemare le sue ampolle.

– Padrone… state bene? – chiese, preoccupato.

– Credo di aver preso un raffreddore – commentò l’uomo, soffiandosi il naso un po’ seccato – È incredibile, ho dimenticato quand’è stata l’ultima volta che mi sono ammalato!

– E… e adesso che succede?

L’alchimista alzò gli occhi sulla sua bambola e vide che le mani gli tremavano così tanto per l’agitazione che il cucchiaino nella tazza di tè tintinnava contro la porcellana come un campanellino; sorrise davanti ad una simile reazione e gli sfilò il vassoio dalle mani – Non succede niente, il raffreddore non è una cosa pericolosa.

– No? – chiese il Pagliaccio, preoccupato.

– Nel giro di una settimana sarà passato tutto – lo rassicurò l’uomo, accarezzandogli una guancia.

~*~

Fu una settimana orrendamente lunga per l’alchimista: era così disabituato ad ammalarsi che gli sembrava che ogni sintomo si accanisse su di lui con forza superiore al normale; e poi c’era il Pagliaccio, che non sapeva cosa fosse la febbre e sembrava sempre più spaventato.

– Davvero è normale che la vostra fronte sia così calda? – chiedeva insistente, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
L'uomo sospirava stremato – Sì che lo è, la febbre è così.  
– Ma siete caldo come un bollitore appena tolto dal fuoco!  
– Appunto, la febbre è questa – tagliava corto l'alchimista – Tra qualche giorno passerà.  
Con l'aria mogia, allora, il Pagliaccio si accomodava al suo capezzale e, di tanto in tanto, gli portava del té, dei biscotti, le medicine e cambiava le pezze bagnate sulla fronte sua fronte; e ogni tanto, quando sentiva il suo padrone lamentarsi nel sonno, gli prendeva una mano e l'accarezzava piano, domandandosi perché agli esseri umani dovesse toccare qualcosa di così brutto.

Insomma, più che riposante, fu una settimana faticosa per l'alchimista, sia sul piano fisico che su quello psicologico. Però, quando apriva gli occhi e trovava il Pagliaccio accoccolato al suo capezzale, con le mani fresche strette attorno alla sua bollente e gli occhi lucidi di preoccupazione, si sentiva di colpo meglio.


End file.
